dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Copai
Copai (コパイ, Kopai) is a character in Less than Normal, and one of the main protagonists of the aptly-named Copai Saga. She is a Latemien who works for The Boss as a planet cleaner, going from planet to planet wiping out life. Overview Appearance Copai is a Latemien, and is fairly average looking for her race. She has brown-ish hair with a slight glimmer to it, and rather pale skin. She's about as tall as Gohan, and looks only a year or so older than him. She's rather skinny, and while she's quite strong, her muscle mass is fairly low. Her hair is rather wild, with her bangs often covering her eyes, and the ends of her hair reaching a little below her shoulder. One notable feature of her look is her ears, which are pointed.' As a planet cleaner, Copai wears armor not unlike that of the Saiyans, although with several differences. She wears a black jumpsuit with long sleeves, and on top of that wears a set of smoothed armor which is black as well, with hints of lavender. The main piece of her armor covers her chest and back while leaving the stomach exposed, while her gauntlets reach close to her elbows and her boots are knee-high. She also occasionally wears goggles with purple lenses. While residing on Earth, Copai wears a more typical attire to fit in. She wears a long-sleeved black t-shirt with purple trim on the neckline and wrists, black baggy jeans (with several charms hanging from the left belt loop) which she often rolls up to above her ankles, and lavender sneakers. She often wears her goggles on her head as well, and keeps her sheath on her back. Personality Copai is rather spunky, and sometimes rude. She enjoys boasting about her strength, and while she takes her job as a planet cleaner very seriously, she sometimes stays on planets she enjoys for several months before she begins 'cleaning'. While she comes off as brash, immature, and somewhat lazy, underneath her attitude is a side she doesn't show much- one that resents her job, and is rather sad not having a home (aside from wherever The Boss has set up his base) or a family. She enjoys teasing people, and often uses taunting during her battles to catch opponents off their guard. In addition, she loves to see Gohan blushing over things, and goes out of her way to say things that could make him do so. She's rather aloof about things most of the time, including during many of her fights. When she's not cleaning planets, she enjoys playing games and spending time seeing how much she can get on people's nerves, which often gets her into bad situations with The Boss. When it comes to her job, when she isn't being lazy, she's an efficient fighter who likes to get cleaning done quick and clean. Due to her job requiring her to go from planet to planet quickly, she is rather knowledgeable about aliens. She and The Boss have a fairly complex agreement about her work, and her love of fun contrasts with The Boss, who wants her to clean planets, not stay on them. However, even though she enjoys taunting The Boss, she knows her limits, and is rather scared of her because no spoilers!> History Copai was born on Latem in 756 Age, about a year before Gohan. She was raised fairly normally for a Latemien, and often went with her father to the factory, where she would watch him work from afar. However, at the age of 3, Copai found herself on a different planet, not knowing what had happened, with The Boss. With him, he had a simple silver blade, and he explained the young girl could either work for him or die. Not wanting to die, Copai took up the job and was trained until the age of 7 by The Boss, at which point she went off on her job. Throughout the years, Copai was one of The Boss's most efficient workers, and he considered her a trusted advisor, despite her youth. As she grew up, Copai became rather arrogant in her skills. Eventually, at the age of roughly 12, she was sent to Earth for a routine mission, and met Gohan. The two quickly became friends as Copai decided to stay a while, and she lived under the same roof as him for a few months. Later, Techniques Supportive Techniques * * * * * * * * Offensive Techniques * * * * *Rough You Up! *Dashing Edge *Sword Frenzy * *Dire Piercer Trivia *Copai's name comes from the metal copper. **While there are no other Latemiens in the story (as of now) to compare her name to, the author says all of them are named after metals to some degree, similar to the Saiyans and vegetables. *Copai is very protective of her sword, calling it 'Choppy' and keeping it safely sheathed at all times unless battling. *While residing on Earth, Copai sleeps in a room across the hall from Gohan's. Occasionally, she trains at night or intentionally snores just to keep Gohan awake.